The Topcat
by Naya's Unicorn
Summary: Brit and San have a successful strip club. Things are going amazing. Their daughter Amanda is getting married and everyone is over the moon. But not so much for the fiancé's parents. It's up to Santana to make everyone happy. From the film The Birdcage.


Brittany and Santana have a successful strip club. Things are going amazing. Their daughter Amanda is getting married and everyone is over the moon. But not so much for the fiancé's parents. It's up to Santana to make everyone happy. Story line is from the film The Birdcage.

Read and Review :D hope you like it….

-_hemojcapfan_

THE TOPCAT

Santana sat on the bar stool looking out into the rapidly growing crowd of men and some woman, with the dancers dancing among the crowd. Santana smiles and turns to the barmaid. "Hey boss, I heard your daughter's getting married." Chelsea tells her. Santana smiled widely at the woman. "Yeah, she's grown up too fast I think. She's only 19 too early to marry." Santana states looking sadly at her drink.

"Well didn't you get married at 23?" Chelsea asks while serving one of the customers who was blatantly staring at her chest. "Yeah, I did but it's not the same." Santana defends herself. "Why?" Chelsea asks and Santana looked away bashfully.

"We don't pay you to talk. Go serve." Santana tells her scornfully. Chelsea smirks and turns to make more drinks.

"And for the main act tonight we have Miss Brittany." The announcer says to the hollering crowd. The blonde walks on the stage with a wide smile and clad in just a bikini top and bottoms. "Hey, your wife's hot." Someone to Santana's left states loudly over the music. Santana turns to see the person. She sees Quinn, her high school best friend lean over to her. "Hey Q." Santana smiled and gave her a hug. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were best friends throughout most of high school despite all of the hissy fits and petty fights Quinn and Santana stayed good friends, Quinn also became manager to The Topcat. "What'd Amanda tell you?" Quinn asked while drinking some of the chardonnay that Chelsea had just put down in front of her. Santana looked at her wife who was moving so elegantly on the stage. To any other spouse of a strip club dancer it would be difficult but Santana trusted Britt and to be honest quite liked the performances she did on stage.

Remembering the conversation she looked down at her beer. "She's getting married to the senator's son." Santana states. Quinn smirked.

"Senator? As in Senator Allen?" Santana nodded with a smile.

"What else did she say about him?" Quinn asked.

"Not much because was leaving to go to classes. But she did tell us that she's coming over this weekend" Santana said the crowd roared and startled Santana who was in deep thought. "That's great." Quinn smiled brightly and hugged Santana again.

Santana slouched into the hug. "Aren't you happy?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded slightly. "I feel like it was only yesterday that she had her 10th birthday." Santana sighs at how old she feels. Quinn laughed loudly, Santana moved back annoyed at her friend. Santana took a big drink of her beer and finished it in one gulp.

Santana felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Hey baby." Brittany said giving her wife a kiss. Santana snuggles into Brittany who was now dressed in skinny jeans and a bright yellow top. "Oh, hey Quinn, what cha doing down here?" Brittany smiled at her friend.

"Just catching up." Quinn smiles at her bosses. "Well I better go now, I have to wake up early tomorrow. You know expenses and stuff" She tells her and stands to leave.

"Bye Quinny." Brittany smiles and Quinn gives both of them a hug.

"See ya." Santana tells her as Quinn leaves. Brittany moves to sit on Santana's lap.

"You were amazing tonight B." Santana tells her wife and kisses her lightly on her lips. Even at 35 Britt still had a rocking body. But Santana knew that Brittany wouldn't want to be doing it for that much longer. "Thank you San. Can we go home now coz I have a special routine I'd like show you" Brittany whispers into her ear Santana jumped up and pulled on her wife's hand as they pushed through the crowd.

Santana woke up to the sun shinning through the window brightly. Santana stretched out with a wide smile on her face. She turned to see her wife's blond hair fanned out on the pillow. The clock on the wall of her large bedroom said it was 12 pm. Santana and Brittany didn't need to go into work on most days so Santana wrapped her arm around the blond. Brittany smiled and snuggled in closer with her. She remembered the look on Santana's face last night a little like a 14 year old boy. Brittany giggled. "What's so funny?" Santana asked with a smile. Brittany turned around in her arms.

"You." Brittany giggled again and bopped her nose with her finger. Santana scrunched up her face and held Brittany's face in her hands as she lent into kiss her, but was stopped almost instantly when the door bell went. Santana nuzzled her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. Santana groaned annoyed, Brittany reluctantly left leaving Santana alone in the king sized bed. She watched Brittany put on the dressing gown and blow her a kiss as she left the room. "Manda" Santana heard her call out.

Santana got up slowly and put on her own dressing gown, she looked in the mirror and smirked at her 'sex hair' and walked through the door to see their daughter getting a big hug from her mother. "Hey mom," Amanda said. She smiled and saw her other mother standing at the top of the stairs. Santana walked down the stairs fast and joined in the embrace. Amanda laughed at her mothers who both had tears in their eyes.

As soon as Amanda was free she picked up her suitcase from the floor. "Leave it there honey, Kurt can pick it up." Santana told her. Brittany wrapped one arm around Santana's waist and another around Amanda's. "Well we have a lot to talk about so come on then." Brittany said and walked with them up the stairs. Kurt their housekeeper ran to pick up the suitcases slightly struggling with the weight. Santana looked with disbelief at her adult daughter. Her brown hair was now shoulder length and she was wearing the necklace that San and Brittany had given her on her 21st. Kurt came in with Chardonnay and 3 glasses on a tray. Amanda looked at her mothers as they each took a glass. She smiled at their matching pink fluffy dressing gowns which no doubt was Britt's idea.

Santana's tanned skin seemed to be even darker, while Britt seemed to not have changed since her 21st.

"So tell us all about him." Brittany said jumping up and down giddily in her seat.

"Well his name is Elijah Allen, he's 24, and he studies law like me actually met in class." Amanda stated and Brittany smiled widely and her wife who was looking at her proudly. "He's Senator Allen's and Nancy's only child." Amanda said and took a sip of her drink. "And we really, really love each other." Amanda stated with a slight blush. Brittany went to hug her daughter again. "Honey we are so proud of you. We couldn't be happier." Santana nodded in agreement. "We are and we love you so much." Santana adds.

"So when are we going to meet this Prince Charming Manda?" Brittany asked Amanda looked sad for a second which went unnoticed by Brittany but not by her wife. "Ah, soon momma" Amanda said with a sad smile. Santana looked at her daughter concerned.

"Let's go for a walk Britt, all three of us." Santana suggested, and Brittany nodded and left the room to get dressed.

Santana pulled her daughter out of the room by her arm. They left and went outside near the pool. Amanda looked at her confused. "Honey?" Santana said and Amanda looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry mom." Santana looked at her worried.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Well, Elijah's parents don't exactly approve of this lifestyle." Amanda told her hurt and waited to get yelled at. Santana looked like she got slapped. Santana sat down on the seat. "Lifestyle?" Santana questioned quietly.

"Gay lifestyle." Amanda whispered. Santana sighed.

"And Elijah and his parents are coming over on Monday." Santana stood up to look at her daughter in the eyes. "What are you going to do then?" Santana sighed and looked to her and Brittany's bedroom. "Don't hate me." Amanda said Santana stayed still. "Maybe mom could go to a movie or the spa?" Amanda continued to whisper. Santana placed her hand on the forehead in disappointment. "If we tell her it'll destroy her." Santana said. Amanda nodded slowly. Santana thought about it for a little while. "Fine," Santana said reluctantly Amanda smiled a little. "But I'm disappointed in you Manda." Santana told her daughter. Amanda nodded sadly but was happy on the inside and that made her feel horrible.

"Ah, there you are." Brittany smiled widely and skipped over to them Amanda smiled. Santana smiled at her wife and wrapped an arm around her. Brittany was wearing jeans and a singlet top with a big pink heart on the front. "I'll quickly go get changed and we can go." Santana said and walked into her house. She scanned the house she looked at the multiple pictures of her and Brittany all in love and happy. There was also numerous statues of women around the house, Santana sighed and went into her room to get dressed.

While on there walk Santana held onto Brittany's hand while she talked animatedly to Amanda. Amanda laughed and joined into to the crazy things her mother had said. Santana looked in front of them and kept quiet the whole time. Brittany looked over at her wife and smiled while squeezing her hand tightly. Santana looked up to her and smiled back.

When they got home Brittany and Santana called in for pizza delivery while Amanda sat in her room as she talked to her fiancé on her cellphone. Amanda looked around the bedroom viewing all of the posters that she stuck up when she was only a child. And one side of the bedroom there was a mural that her and Brittany painted of her old cat Lord Tubbington and some flowers and other things 10 year old like. But this all happened while Santana was at work and was fully unaware of this. And to say she was shocked would be an understatement. Amanda laughed almost forgetting she was talking to Elijah. "Baby, I have to go we'll be on the road at 10 on Monday so that'll mean we'll be there around dinner time." Elijah said Amanda smiled.

"Ok, can't wait to see you."

"Me too babe, sweet dreams love you Manda."

"Love you too."

"Tell you moms hi for me" Elijah said and Amanda smiled as they hung up. Brittany walked into her bedroom. "Hey Manda, was that Elijah?"

Amanda nodded with a wide smile and Brittany sat down next to her giving her a big hug.

Reviews?


End file.
